When The Moon Calls
by Darkness-Forever-001
Summary: A Northern wolf family has come to the Eastern vampires seeking help. Now a witch finding her past mixed in with these wolves must also help save the young one. Love being the strongest magic is also the only savior but can this pup find love in time? While new feeling arise from all around.
1. The Unsettling Situation

"Good morning Miss Hyme" the students chimed as their kind and curvaceous teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone. Did you have a nice weekend?" she smiled.

"Yes."

"That's good, now I know school started two weeks ago but we have a new student" she went to the door and gently pulled him in "This is Max Wolfe, please make him feel welcomed."

She told him to take a seat next to Lily then turned around to start writing on the white board. Max assumed that the seat she meant was the one beside the distracted girl dressed in black and purple.

After class as Max tried to get out he was swarmed by the other students. They wanted to know everything about him, and why he started the school year late. He was so overwhelmed that Max didn't know who to answer first.

"Okay everyone, back off" one of the students broke through the group "Let him breathe."

"Thanks" Max whispered as the crowd dispersed.

"No problem" he held out his hand "The name's Edwin."

The boys hit it off as they talked along their way off school grounds. They walked about five blocks together before they split ways. Max happened to catch up with Lily along the way, he called out to her but she never reacted.

"Max honey, how was your first day of school?" his mother rushed him in the house.

"It was fine, I did make a friend."

"That's great. Now go upstairs and clean up, we have to go meet with someone important soon."

"Lily where have you been?" a brunette came rushing down the stairs.

"At school" she dodged out of her way "Ruby, what's got you so tense?"

"I sense werewolves" she shook Lily's shoulders "And papa says they're coming over soon."

"I'm aware of the wolves; the young pup is in my class."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they're not threatening" she shrugged.

"Lily, do you mind waiting in my office?" Ruby's father came down the stairs with his wife "The wolves would like to talk to us."

"Of course sir" she bowed and left.

Just then the door bell rung and Ruby's father answered it. He welcomed a family of three into his home.

"Thank you for letting us into your territory Sarkan."

"I do owe you Drew."

The two men hugged "This is my wife Kitty and my son Max."

"This is my wife Aurora and my daughter Ruby" as he said their names they stepped forward "My three sons are Damien, Lee and Yoh; they're out on a hunt at the moment."

The wives went off silently while the men and children went to the study. Drew sat down with Max next to him, while Ruby stood behind her father.

"Who's the other one?" Drew gestured toward the cloaked figure sitting in the far corner.

"This is our witch, Lily."

"I don't think a mere witch can help in our situation."

"Why don't you explain and let us be the judge."

Drew took a deep breath before explaining why he was there. He started by saying that he was the alpha wolf of the north until some unknown wolf came through for a challenge and won the position. That wolf has been abusing his powers and trying to get Kitty for himself. Drew also stated that this strange wolf happened to be working for the Northern witch, who is trying to get a hold on Max. When he was finished Drew looked at the vampires for an answer.

"Is this, uh, wolf named Jacob?" Lily inquired.

"Yes" Drew blinked "How did you know that?"

"Oh this is wonderful" she stood up and started to pace "It's finally happening."

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Please Lily do explain to us all" Sarkan asked.

"Right, but in order to understand the current situation you must hear a little about the past" she cleared her throat "The Northern witch, Belladonna, and I have never really liked each other. That is to say that Belladonna constantly tried to surpass me even before we became witches. Many years ago she found a spell that did just that – it was more like a cauldron concoction with the simplest ingredients to find" Lily smiled under her hood "All except the last and most important ingredient that made this a forbidden spell. A pure, untainted werewolf."

"WHAT?!" Drew exclaimed jumping from his seat.

"This particular werewolf can be a hunter like all the others, what sets this one apart is love. This wolf can not love anyone, not even himself. Your son may love many things, but the love I'm talking about is the primal love for one person. One person you'd die to protect, and have that love returned to you just as strongly."

"Max, please tell me you have someone like that in your life."

"Sorry dad."

Drew sat back in his chair, face buried in his hands. Max rubbed his father's back as Lily moved to whisper in Sarkan's ear.

"Ruby" Sarkan spoke breaking the silence "Put your mark on Max. At least this way other vampire's won't touch him or his family."

"And Belladonna won't be able to touch you, she'll be under the impression that you're in love. That is unless she sends Jacob" Lily gazed up at the stars through the small window in the study.

"How do you know this wolf?" Drew demanded.

"Wolf? Jacob is a puppet created by Belladonna to follow her orders. He can be whatever she wants him to be, but he can never love another. The fact that he's entranced by your wife can only mean that he's breaking free of her powers. With that being said, Belladonna will be in a major rush to complete this forbidden spell so watch your back – she'll have to finish by summer before she's replaced."

"Ruby will keep her mark on him until Max can find love" Sarkan guided everyone out of his study "This has been an interesting evening, go home and sleep."

"Before we go" Max grabbed Lily's wrist "I still have two questions. Why is love a common theme in all that we talked about?"

"True love is the most powerful magic around; it can't easily be bottled and can break any spell or curse."

"Tell me; are you the same Lily as the girl from school?"

Lily removed the hood "I will be protecting you during the day, but please don't waste my time. Find love as soon as possible."


	2. Know Your Own Kind

Max couldn't sleep well that night with all the information that he was given, so when he arrived at school the next day it was difficult for him to concentrate. Lunch time had rolled around, Max turned to talk to Lily but she had already left the classroom. Again he was bombarded by the students as he tried to make his way out to follow her.

"You'll get to know me in time" Max replied vaguely "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to someone."

He rushed out of there like a swarm of bees were after him, almost loosing track of Lily. Edwin followed without an issue with the speed. Lily happened to be a very fast walker, she was already turning a second corner by the time Max caught sight of her.

"Who do you need to talk to?" Edwin tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Lily" Max watched her tap a wall.

"Lily? Goth Lily?" Edwin tried to make the connection "She doesn't speak; no one has heard her talk in years."

"Lily, Max, Edwin" the Headmistress called passing through the hallway "Come to my office."

Edwin groaned, dragging his feet along. Max jogged to be able to walk next to Lily. Edwin was the last one within the office, really not wanting to be in the room – even if he did nothing to deserve it this time.

"Have a seat" she demanded "We seem to have a problem."

"There's no problem Headmistress Vera" Edwin defended "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh be quiet Edwin that's not what I'm concerned about this time. I just got word that the Northern witch Belladonna is traveling this way."

"I'm sorry" Max interrupted "But how do you know this?"

"I'm also a witch, Edwin is a fallen angel and your teacher – Miss Hyme is a succubus."

"So what's the battle strategy?" Edwin jumped up punching the air "I'm ready to get in there and finish her off."

"Oh this is just too much information" Max rubbed his temple.

Lily moved to the window staring at the main gate "She sent Jacob ahead of her."

"What?" Vera moved beside her "That's just a dog, how can you tell it's Jacob?"

"I've fought against Belladonna and Jacob enough to know them when they show up even in disguise."

"That's right, Jacob is just a puppet; that dog is probably the best way to find out where Max is."

"So she's closer and faster then the last time" Edwin sat back down "We need to get everyone together and see how many are willing to help out."

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Max exclaimed.

Edwin took over "Remember when I said that no one has heard Lily speak in years? Well last time was when Belladonna had taken one of our people hostage and we went to save them. Lily had stopped speaking after that because of the tragedy, right now Belladonna is coming on our turf to take one of our own yet again – there might be others who would want revenge."

"This time though Belladonna is on our turf" Lily smiled.

"We should bring in the siblings" Vera flicked at the window.

"The siblings are prepared."

"Who are the siblings?" Max raised his hand a little.

"Vampire siblings; Ruby, Yoh, Lee and Damien" Edwin explained leaning back in his chair "You're really quiet Max, so I'm assuming you understand everything."

"I don't have a clue what's going on. I understand that my life is in danger and that I'm going to need protection but that's about it."

"Okay dude, you need to be taught a lesson in the supernatural."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know about your own kind? Can you tell the difference from a shape shifter and a werewolf?" Max shook his head "After school I am teaching you everything need to know about our world."

"Lily, we're going to the siblings' house" Edwin called after her as she was leaving the school grounds.

She closed her eyes and rolled her head then nodded. Edwin knew that she had talked to Ruby letting her know about them visiting. Max followed him silently holding onto his backpack tightly and keeping his eyes peeled for Jacob. The boys made a quick stop at Max' house just to tell his parents where he was going to be, his mother handed him a basket so he could give it to Aurora for her.

"Could you tell me about Lily and Belladonna's relationship?" Max requested when they opened the door to the siblings house.

"Well to know about their relationship you have to know about Lily's past" Edwin shook his head "Unfortunately I don't know anything about her past, she keeps it to herself."

"But I do" Ruby walked around the stairs with a juice box in her hand "Lily wants us to talk in the library; she says the books will be helpful in Max' understanding. Or something like that, I really don't care as long as we get rid of Belladonna."

"It's nice to see you again Ruby" Edwin tried breaking the silent tension as she guided them up to the library "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough" she hissed "Let's just focus on protecting Max."

"What did you do to get the cold shoulder?" Max whispered in Edwin's ear.

He laughed "There's no point in whispering, we're in the presence of vampires. They have super sensitive ears and if they tried they could hear a bug pass wind on the other side of town."

"Oh" he felt embarrassed for not knowing that.

"As for Ruby and her cold shoulder; I cheated on her. When I first came to Earth I was supposed to cleanse my soul of all the Earthly matters and Ruby was the first one I've met. This was a good two thousand years ago, maybe more, we were a couple but then a succubus came to town and she caught every man and supernatural being she passed in her net. I, unfortunately, was one of those that she had caught - Ruby wasn't impressed at my little self control. I may be an angel but I've fallen from heaven due to having too much human and not enough God in me - the only good thing I can say is that the devil has never gotten a hold on me."

"So Ruby caught you kissing another woman?"

"If only it was that simple" he rubbed his hands over his face "This succubus happens to be our teacher, though her name has changed over the years and she doesn't start off slow - if you know what I mean."

"No I don't" Max admitted.

"I caught them in the middle of sex" Ruby spun on her heals to look at them "So I sent Lily after them. The memory of it still has me tossing and turning in my sleep."

"I told you that if I had the will to do anything then I would have fought her off" Edwin tried to explain exasperated "You know a succubus takes the life force of whom ever she's with."

"I also know that a succubus starts in her victims dreams before moving on to the physical. If you had come to me about the dreams I wouldn't have been as mad and could have helped you."

"Would you two please stop talking about the past and focus on our current issue?" a new voice hissed opening the library door.

Max looked around, the library seemed bigger then his entire house back in the North. Lily was sitting at a table flipping through a massive book; around her were three other boys who happened to be bringing her the books. She glanced up but didn't bother to acknowledge their presence in the room.

"Oh shut up Lee" Ruby tossed her juice box in the garbage "When are you this helpful toward Lily?"

"Since Belladonna is the villain - yet again."

"Max, these are my brothers. Lee the oldest, who really doesn't like Lily and plays lots of pranks. Damien the middle child of the three, he's quite shy and has loved Lily since he first laid eyes on her. Finally there's Yoh the youngest of us all and he really likes to do whatever Lee does."

"Nice to meet you" Max bowed "I hope we can all get along."

"I brought you a tea" Damien carefully placed the cup by Lily's right hand "Made just the way you like it."

She didn't say anything as she reached for the cup while flipping the page. Max wondered how cold hearted she could be but noticed that she would flick a finger and the books Damien was trying to put back went back on their own, while the other two brothers struggled on their own.

"You're turning our brother soft with you always helping him" Lee complained "Let him pull his own weight around the house."

"Zip your lip or you'll have to pull your own weight around the house" Lily threatened.

"Max take a seat and I'll tell you about Lily's and my past - at least a little bit, but first you must know about how I became a vampire" Ruby patted the chair next to hers "I used to be a princess my parents had passed when I was young, but not yet old enough to rule so my Aunt and Uncle took the throne. They destroyed my kingdom due to the love of power, but the people were patiently waiting for me to take back my throne. My Aunt had a plan to have me killed the night before my coronation."

"He doesn't need to know your life story" Yoh sneered looking at his older brother "How was that?"

"You still have a lot to learn little one" Lee patted his head.

Ruby ignored her brothers and continued the story "Lily was my servant; she was there for me day and night from when we were both the age of five. She had heard of this wicked plan and set out to find a way to save me, she happened to find a vampire. This vampire said that in order for her plan to go through there would need to be an outbreak - the people versus the royalty. Lily had agreed to anything this vampire had claimed and she snuck me out of the castle before my death bed was made."

"That must have been scary" Max rubbed his arms.

"It was, but as long as I had Lily I didn't care where I went. The vampire had met us outside my kingdom, he told Lily to not see me for the next year as he trained me to control my new instincts. The vampire bit me and took me away for the year; I was a fast learner only because I wanted Lily back at my side as soon as possible."

"Who was this vampire? And what happened to Lily during that time?"

"The vampire happened to be Sarkan" Lily responded "What happened to me isn't important, all you need to know is that Belladonna and I met the next morning. That is how far back this anger of hers goes."

"That's such a tragic past."

"Damien, could you be a doll and grab me my witches' guide from my room."

He nodded and left in a hurry. Lee sneered at his brother as he passed, fed up he dropped all the books he was holding and stormed out of the room. Yoh placed his books down gently before following him; he looked back at the small group and smiled.

"Lee!" Ruby called after him "Where are you going?"

"Away from that witch, I can't stand being near her for more then five minutes at a time."

"Ignore him" Lily went back to her book "A witch almost killed him. Sarkan had come to the rescue but he had to be turned into a vampire if he wanted to live – and he begged for life."

"You all have such sad lives" Max slouched in his chair "While all I can say about mine is that my parents never let me go out. Once a month they would lock me up in a basement far away from home and come get me the next day."

"Once a month?" Edwin went in search for a book "How often do your parents shift?"

"As often as they want, but they try to keep the shifting to a minimum. According to my father shifting too often is straining on not only the body but the mind too. He told me a story of someone who got such a thrill at being a wolf that he wasn't able to shift back to being a human when he was needed most."

"Lily, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes I am" she got up and started searching the bookcases "Oh this is going to take too long."

Lily stood still; she raised her hands palm up and rolled her head back. Books started flying off the shelves; Lily's eyes were white as each book flew past her. When she found the book she wanted she reached out for it and the other books flew back to their rightful spot. Edwin took the book from her hands and started flipping through the pages.

"What are you two getting at?" Ruby put her knees on the chair and leaned on its back to watch the two of them.

"One thing about Drew's story last night was bugging me. Out of an entire village of werewolves, why was Max the only one being targeted?" Lily asked.

"From what Max just told us I'd say the answer is as clear as day and night" Edwin flipped the book around to show everyone "Max is the only werewolf within a village of wolf shifters."

"Here's the book you asked for" Damien handed Lily an old tattered hand written book "Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay" she kissed his cheek "Thank you for your hard work tonight."

He blushed heavily and left the room, Ruby just smiled "Lily knows how to get her way."

"Does she manipulate everyone?" Max asked then turned to Edwin "How can I be the only wolf within shifters?"

"According to this shifters keep the thing they want to shift into close to them until it's been fully mastered. My guess is that your real parents past away and these people claiming to be your parents were nice enough to take you in."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"How do you tell someone you love that they're adopted and not like everyone else around them?" Ruby questioned.

"I guess" he mumbled.

"They kept you sheltered from all things supernatural so you wouldn't wise up to being different."

"Everyone has always said that we're a village of wolves."

"Werewolves and wolf shifters have a similar aura, for some creatures it can be smelt while others can see it. That's what makes shifters such a great spy, they take on an aura that's very similar to the main creature that they are copying" Edwin explained "The fact that both Lily and I didn't recognize the difference tells me that your parents have been wolf shifters for a very long time. The newer ones always have that new creature smell, it's quite strong."

"So where does that leave us?" Ruby asked "Does all this information change anything?"

"It means we have a lot of work to do on Max" Lily sighed rubbing her eyes "He'll have to learn how to control his change and hopefully I can find a way to force it - without all the pain."

"Okay, Lily you can start working on that" Edwin clapped his hands together "While Ruby and I will work together on teaching Max all he needs to know."

Lily glared at Edwin; she didn't take orders very well. While Ruby and Edwin sat Max down with plenty of books and taught him all about werewolves, shifters, vampires, fallen angels, witch's and succubus. Max felt like his head was about to explode with all the information, he couldn't understand how Lily and Edwin could stay up all night long and still be wide awake for the next day of school.


	3. Halloween Horrors

It was already October, Halloween was nearing fast and so was the full moon. Damien had walked into the library to fetch a book for his father when he saw Lily asleep in a chair with books open all around her. He grabbed the book he was sent to find then walked over to see what she was studying. A pen was being loosely held in her hand as she slept, the note book had quick notes about werewolf transformations, Damien noticed that there was another note book underneath the more visible one. Carefully he tugged it out from under Lily's sleeping head; these were notes about vampires and how to create a spell to help them walk in day light – the note book was filled with trial and error spells, many of them scratched out with mini notes beside them claiming what went wrong.

"Damien!" Lee called entering the library "Father is waiting impatiently for that book."

"Shh, keep your voice down" Damien warned trying to put the note book back where he found it.

"So what if Lily wakes up? It's not like she's done anything to get in my good graces."

"Hey, Lee" Yoh poked Lily's cheek "What about doing a prank for when she wakes up?"

"That's a great idea" he ruffled his little brother's hair "Now, what to do, what to do?"

Lee went off on a mumbling rant, prank ideas flying through his head at lightning speed. Damien tried to coax him out of it, reminding him how much he'll regret it when Lily wakes up – like the last time, but Lee was too focused and ignored all things around him. When he decided on a plan he started telling Yoh what they were going to need, Damien left the room not wanting to be there when Lily woke up. He went to give his father the book, he flipped through the book pulling out a piece of paper then handed the book back.

"What in the world?" Damien looked at the contraption his brothers set up "It was nice knowing you."

"Don't be such a worry wart" Lee sneered "Lily hasn't done anything to me in all the years I've known her."

"She may just snap tonight."

"You're always worried about her" Yoh smiled "Why don't you marry her?"

"He can't" Ruby answered walking into the library "Lily can't love anyone; it'll break her contract with Belladonna."

"Who said anything about love?"

"What contract?" Damien turned to his sister.

"If Lily falls in love then Belladonna gets the position of head witch and all the power that comes with it" she explained "The details about this contract are not for me to explain."

"That's it!" Lily sprang from her seat suddenly wide awake.

Yoh pulled the rope he was holding too late. The bucket of slime that was supposed to fall on Lily's head missed its target and destroyed all her notes instead. She turned to see the mess, grabbing a piece of paper hoping that it wasn't too bad but the ink slid off the paper along with the slime. Lily turned to the two brothers glowing mad, now they had done it.

"Three hundred years of research ruined in less then ten seconds."

"I'm sure you can get that information back" Lee shrugged "It's not like it was beneficial to me."

"I was hours away from having you vampires be able to walk in the sun without turning to ash."

Lee's face paled even more then it originally was. Lily's hair flew around her face as she conjured up a spell. Two black coffins appeared behind Lee and Yoh, they were sealed inside with silver chains wrapping around them. The coffins ran along the floor to another room.

"I haven't seen you this pissed in a long time" Ruby laughed "It's going to be Halloween soon, do you have a plan of action in case Belladonna appears?"

"Possibly, the young wolf doesn't need to know anything. Get the succubus and angel here; I'll explain it all once."

"What about my brothers?" Damien gestured to the room that the coffins entered "How long are they going to be locked up for?"

"Yoh will be let out after a few days of not feeding. Lee on the other hand needs to be taught a lesson."

Max was just heading to bed when Sarkan was invited into the house. He showed his father a piece of paper and on queue both looked at the young wolf. Drew ordered his son to get dressed; they were going out for a few hours.

"What's going on?" Max asked as they got to a large dome on the outskirts of town.

"I think it's time you knew the truth" Drew took a deep breath "Your mother and I are not your real parents."

"Lily already assumed that."

"Your father is my brother and he wanted me to take care of you after his passing" he continued ignoring the comment "He was a real werewolf, along with myself and now you. We tried to hide in a village of shape shifters and found out that there were other werewolves hiding as well. Turns out Belladonna had threatened their families and they had to run."

"Tonight" Sarkan continued "You are going to be taught how to transform. If Belladonna does happen to come here even a part transformation will help in the battle."

"I just want to know one thing" Max crossed his arms "Is Kitty a shape shifter?"

"Yes. You know you can still call us mom and dad" Drew tried to re-connect.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, now lets get to work" Sarkan pulled out a piece of paper "This is not going to be easy but what has to be done is necessary."

Max gulped nodding his head. The vampire led them under the dome and explained that it was used to hold werewolves and vampires during their transformations. There were chains along the concrete walls, coffins and a fridge on the far side protected by jail cell bars.

It was Halloween day; the entire school was dressed up. Max showed up wearing a Spartan outfit, he was shocked that Edwin had black wings showing and that Lily looked like a real witch.

"It's not uncommon" Edwin explained in a whisper "All supernatural are at their most powerful on Halloween day. We can show our true colors and nobody will think other wise."

"What about Miss Hyme?" Max inquired eyeing their teacher.

"A succubus is just a sexy lady who absorbs energy, wearing a black cat costume is school appropriate...and mild for what she could do."

Lily sat by the window watching the sky as it darkened "They're coming."

The class turned silent then started whispering among themselves about her talking. Edwin moved next to her, Max noticed her hands balling up in fists. Max couldn't tell how she was feeling, her face was so emotionless but the rest of her body was stiff.

"How long do we have?"

Max jumped "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

She smiled showing her fangs "It's your lunch time, I can visit."

"She's going to wait until complete darkness, when she's the strongest" Lily answered "Make sure Damien is ready."

"On it" with a twirl of her cloak she left.

"Today is too weird" Max rubbed his temples.

The bell rung and class continued. After school the students still talked about Lily, she just sat in her chair waiting for everyone to leave. Edwin stayed with her, Max took the hint and stayed as well, Miss Hyme sat at her desk grading all of today's work until Lily gave the signal. They walked down the school hallway to a door with a danger sign on it that opened at Miss Hyme's touch, she led the way down. At the bottom of the stairs was a brightly lit weapon room.

"Is this even allowed on school grounds?" Max looked around.

"Of course not" Miss Hyme flipped her hair "But it's spelled so if any non supernatural happen to poke their nose in it'll be a boiler room."

"I suggest taking a weapon" Lily brushed her hand over a beautifully crafted bow "I don't know what to expect tonight."

Edwin grabbed an axe "Are you sure Belladonna will fall for the trick?"

"I've been feeding her some of my power for the past week. I'm sure she thinks our deal is broke, but anything is possible."

"What trick?" Max asked staying away from the sharp objects.

"Ah, that's the brilliant part; no offense" Edwin grinned "Lily believes that if you are told of any plans then it won't stay secret. Belladonna may have found a way to listen in on your thoughts; you're still young and very easily tricked."

"Well" he stammered "I have secrets of my own, so I guess its okay."

Lily glanced at him and smiled "Secrets huh? Sylvia do your thing, I'll be waiting outside."

Vera poked her head down the stairs "She's here, and so are the students."

"Students?"

Edwin smacked his forehead "The Halloween dance starts at six tonight in the gymnasium."

Lily grimaced and ran up the stairs, Edwin close behind. Max was about to follow when Miss Hyme held him back. She tossed her hair behind her again, leaned down taking his chin lightly in her hand and kissed him. Max felt his knees go weak, she pulled away licking her lips.

"From now on you can call me Sylvia" she whispered in his ear "I own you."

Sylvia took his hand pulling him up the stairs to outside, where there was a standoff between the two witches. Belladonna stood on the sidewalk with Jacob by her side, Lily was a few feet away holding onto her bow tightly. Edwin stood just behind her while Damien and Ruby were in a defensive position just to the side of her. Students that passed stopped to watch but Headmistress Vera shooed them into the school.

"Either make this quick or go somewhere else" Vera glared at Belladonna.

"Of course, Miss Witch of the East" she smiled extending her hand "Come Lily, let's talk."

"Sorry for not really trusting you" Lily stood there "But our history does seem to repeat itself."

"At least this time you've prepared yourself" she glanced at the group "Ah, the young wolf, please send him over then I'll be on my way."

"You know it's not that easy."

"When Lily breaks her contract, deal thing with you then we'll all back down" Ruby hissed.

"Oh but she already has" Belladonna conjured up a miniature ice castle in her hand "I've gained some of her power."

Sylvia smiled "If you're more powerful then I guess I'm changing sides."

She crossed the distance between the two witches, when she blocked Belladonna's view of Lily an arrow was shot. Max backed away unsure of what to do, powers flared from all the other supernatural beings around him. Belladonna, prepared for the fight she had more puppets created – they jumped out of hiding, each one created specifically for a certain battle enemy.

Ruby and Damien got tangled up in a couple of puppets ready to fight dirty using all vampire weaknesses that Belladonna had programmed them. Sylvia stood behind Belladonna, being held by two of her puppets to ensure that there's no attack from behind. Edwin took to the sky only to be followed by another one of the witch's puppets, a newer one of her creations – this left Max helpless against the lead puppet, Jacob.

"I guess it's just you and me" Belladonna sneered "Your powers over ice are quite refreshing."

"I'll take those powers back" Lily held out her hand.

"Never! I'll take the rest of your powers for myself."

"You haven't even had a drop of my powers yet, there's no way you can handle all of your mentors powers."

"Don't you ever speak of her again!" fire flared around Belladonna "You're still missing some people; it's a good thing my puppets are out setting fire to various places around town to fish them out."

Lily closed her eyes, she sent out a piece of her power – the weight of the power caused the puppets to collapse. Edwin fell to the ground overwhelmed by her power; the vampires had sat on the ground trying to catch their breath from their fight. Belladonna shrieked her destructive powers darkening the sky while fire and lightning shot down from the clouds setting anything without a protective barrier on it into flames. Lily unlocked two more power cells from within, sending her cold calming powers through the town cooling everything off and completely destroyed all of the puppets.

Belladonna smiled a smoke cloud surrounded her "Until we meet again."

"Why did she leave?" Edwin struggled to get up.

"And why did she leave me behind?" Sylvia pouted crossing her arms.

"Belladonna isn't as dumb as you think she is" Lily gave her a lazy look "She probably assumed that a succubus like you would betray her the moment you found someone more powerful. It was a low move, even for you."

"At least I tried to get into enemy territory."

"Lily, are you alright?" Damien stood nearby in case she fell over "You used a lot of powers."

She nodded "Ruby, where's Max?"

Ruby looked around; when she didn't see him she sat on the ground and concentrated "He's not in town. I'm still new with the mark, it's the first time I've ever used it. I can't read his location at all."

"Either Belladonna is clouding his location from you or he's too far away. When the time is right you'll know what kind of emotions Max is feeling, in the mean time everyone should get stronger because we're going witch hunting in the New Year."

"Won't that be too late?" Edwin finally got on his two legs.

Lily shook her head "Belladonna has to do the forbidden spell at a certain time in order to get the full impact of it. That time just happens to be the Valentine's Day, for a human calendar – for us witch's it's a very sacred day."

"How do you expect me to get stronger?" Sylvia inquired "You've forbidden me access to my food supply."

"I know of a little place that you can go and eat as many times as you'd like. When they are dry come find me, I'll consider giving you a different food supply."

"Another thing we have to worry about. What about Max's parents?"

"Leave the wolf shifters to me."


	4. Set Free Of Chains

Lily carefully hovered the sealed coffin that held Lee and began her descent down the stairs. At the bottom Sarkan waited impatiently for her.

"Can you move any faster?" he hissed "My other children will be up shortly."

"Lee isn't exactly feather light" she shot back.

His lips thinned "Are you sure about this?"

"No I'm not, but it's currently our last option."

"Lily?" Ruby entered the hall rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Where are you taking my brother?"

"Nothing a princess should worry about."

Lily closed the door and vanished by the time Ruby could re-open the door. The little vampire princess looked up at the setting sun and smiled – Lily had successfully created a charmed ring so that the sun's rays didn't turn vampires to ashes, it just irritated the skin a little. She turned back around to face her father – whom was just starring into the turning night.

"Father?"

"Just let Lily be, don't follow or track her down."

"But-" she felt her knees go weak.

"She has chosen her path; there is nothing we can do to stop her."

Lily entered the dome on the outskirts of town, taking the coffin to the basement. She placed it on one side of the room, laid a bag of blood near it then walked as far away as she could before dropping the chains. Lee opened the coffin slowly going straight for the bag of blood. When the bag was empty he looked up at Lily slowly standing and prepared to attack with blood dripping from his mouth.

"You're such a messy eater" she tossed him another bag of blood

He finished the second bag and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand "You've had me in that box for three months."

"I never let you go hungry."

"No" he paused "Why is that?"

"I do not hate you. I may get mad at your stupid pranks but I'm no monster."

Lee sneered "I highly doubt that."

"What have I personally done to make you hate me so much?" Lily's hand twitched with power.

His lips thinned debating on weather or not he should answer the question "It's the scent of your powers. The one who nearly killed me had the same scent as you do."

"I am not that witch" Lily moved closer to put a ring on his finger "I'm trying to help not to destroy. This ring has enough power to let you see the rising and setting sun but it can not protect you against the full impact of the sun's rays."

"Why do this?"

"Even though you're irritating, you're not evil – you deserve to live."

There was a silence between the two as Lee stared at Lily letting her words sink in. Lee lifted her chin, leaning forward he kissed her. At first it was just a light brush of his lips against hers, soft as a baby's breath, as if he were testing for a response. Lily instantly went up on the tip of her toes, pressing closer to him. After a moment Lee pulled away covering his mouth at the same time Lily touched her throat – she could have sworn she felt hands tighten around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" Lee fumbled cursing under his breath "Damien is going to kill me."

Face emotionless like nothing happened Lily turned her back to him "I'm going after Belladonna, I need you to stay here and make sure no one follows me."

"You do realize how impossible that task is?" he followed her up the stairs "Damien and Ruby will follow you any where and every where."

"That's why you're going to stay behind and make sure they don't follow."

"How will they follow when I don't even know where you're going?"

Lily stopped walking causing him to bump into her "I've tracked Belladonna to Brazil."

"Doesn't another witch own that area?"

"Yes, but she's a student of Belladonna."

"So you're going to walk into the lions den alone?"

"Alone I'm not a threat."

Lee moved to stand in front of her "I'm going with you."

Lily smiled "Sure thing."

He blinked "That was too easy."

"As long as you tell me one thing."

"I knew there was a catch."

"Tell me why you kissed me."

He stumbled back a step "I-I don't know."

"Then you're staying here" she jumped onto a broom "I know you have a grudge against Belladonna but I have to go alone."

Before Lee could argue Lily flew away on her broom. He cursed under his breath as she disappeared into the night sky not sure who he was more mad with – himself or Lily.

"Lee you're back!" Yoh jumped onto his older brother "What did that witch do to you?"

Lee cringed inwardly at his tone of voice "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Where's Lily?" Ruby questioned fear flooding her eyes "Is she still okay?"

"She'll survive – for a time."

"What did you do to her?" Ruby grabbed him by the shirt.

"Let your brother go" Aurora hissed coming down the stairs calmly "You know well enough that a vampire can't kill Lily."

"Aurora my dear could you please go talk with Drew and Kitty" Sarkan walked out of his study "I'm going to take Lee out for a hunt."

"Father, where did Lily go?" Damien inquired standing at attention.

"She went to Egypt to find someone."

Lee snorted at the blatant lie his father told, he received a glare forcing him to glance away. Sarkan lead the way to their feeding ground, Lee stayed a good distance away from his father.

"What did Lily tell you?"

It took a moment to realize that he was being talked to "Nothing much."

"What did Lily tell you?" Sarkan enforced.

"She was going to Brazil to face Belladonna alone."

"For now" he nodded.

Lee's mouth dropped "You knew?"

"I always know where my witch is."

"And you let her go alone?" Lee felt anger bubble up inside of him.

Sarkan narrowed his eyes "You have feelings for her, feed before they get any deeper. As for Lily going alone – it's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Lee sunk his fangs into the willing human "All she instructed me to do was to keep Ruby and Damien away from her."

"We will join her after she has infiltrated Belladonna. Drew is getting wolves together who have a grudge against Belladonna, I'm getting vampires ready, and other supernatural creatures are being collected by Edwin."

"So we will get to tear Belladonna apart then?"

"As long as the plan goes smoothly. If your brother and sister go after Lily too soon it'll ruin everything."

Lee moved onto the fifth willing human "Earlier you mentioned something about me having feelings for that witch."

"What about it?"

"You said it with such malice, why?"

"There's something about her powers that no one knows about."

"Oh?"

"It's hard to explain" Sarkan's lips thinned "Just what ever you do don't fall in love with Lily."

"Damien loves her."

"I've warned him a million times to forget about her and to move on."

"I might be able to help if you explain Lily's powers to me."

"A past witch had the ability to get anyone to fall for her, almost like a succubus. Except that she focused on one or two people and made it seem like real life love. This witch used this love to create an ultimate warrior weapon."

"Lily wouldn't do that to Damien."

"She's held those powers deep inside trying her best to confine them claiming that they're evil" Sarkan sighed "But she has admitted to creating a warrior."

"Do I need to be concerned?"

Sarkan remained silent "Nothing to be concerned about, just keep up your strength and keep your siblings away from Lily until she calls for us."

"Yes father" Lee got down on one knee.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Belladonna had a spring in her step as she came around her cauldron to wake up the sleeping wolf chained to the wall. The chains were charmed so he couldn't break free, even during the full moon transformation. She put an ear to his chest to ensure that his heart still beat steadily then she light touched his cheek. Max jerked awake and shifted in his chains trying to get away from her touch and the little surge of power she had sent through his body.

"You must be hungry after the shift you had two nights ago" Max just glared at her "Good thing I brought you fresh meat. Jacob, bring in our unwanted guest."

Max watched as Jacob held the arm of this 'guest', the other arm was held by Sylvia. His mouth dropped at the sight of her, and then his eyes went wide as Edwin was placed in a chair by his feet. His stomach began to growl at the sight of his defenceless friend.

Edwin stirred, wincing at the pain in his body "Max?"

"Stay where you are angel boy" Sylvia hissed keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Belladonna smiled "Two weeks of wing plucking and you haven't told me anything about Lily's plans. Max didn't eat this past transformation and you're right on the edge of his chains, one little push and you're wolf food."

Edwin starred at his friend then grinned "He wouldn't eat me. Especially since he doesn't look all that hungry."

Belladonna looked at Max – the hungry wolf glow disappearing and she frowned. With a nod she and Jacob left the room leaving Sylvia in charge. Once she was sure the coast was clear she gave Edwin energy then freed Max.

"What's going on?" he insisted rubbing his wrists.

"I infiltrated Belladonna's trust" Sylvia explained "Edwin was sent as an obvious spy two weeks before Lily was going to come. Everything was part of Lily's plan."

"So she planned for me to get captured?"

"No, but she plans to finish everything tonight" Edwin answered "First things first, let's get out of here."

The group raced for the only exit up. Halfway up the stairs hope filled them as they saw the light at the top then it immediately left them as two figures appeared. Belladonna's power surged through the small space and sent them flying back into the darkness. Belladonna came down the stairs with Jacob close behind carrying Lily on his shoulders.

"Did you really think I'd trust a Succubus like you?" Belladonna sneered "Having three of Lily's servants' in my clutches was just too good to be true, I knew there was a catch."

"And here I thought I could fool you" Lily smiled sweetly "I guess I'm not as smart as you."

"You" she pointed an accusing finger "Are not allowed to talk."

Lily put up her hands in defence. Jacob placed her on the counter and tied up her hands and legs. Belladonna placed a few more things into the cauldron then checked a book behind her. Lily kept an eye on the book, while the other three were backed into a corner by one of the puppets.

"Perfect" Belladonna smiled brightly "All I need is the sacrifice and I'll be the most powerful witch in history."

"Why do you go through all the trouble?" Lily questioned.

"You've taken my rightful powers all those years ago."

"Of course it has to do with _that_ event" Lily mumbled "Have you ever thought that it was all planned to happen the way it did?"

"NO!" Belladonna's power surged causing the floor to tremble "I was supposed to receive the powers, not some nobody who just happened to walk in."

"Your mother knew you couldn't handle her power, which is why they weren't passed down to you. She trusted me in continuing her legacy and to give you your yearly gift."

She smacked Lily across the face "You lie! You witch!"

"Your yearly gift was a little bit more power on your birthday" Lily continued unaffected "If you don't believe me let me show you your mother's thoughts."

Belladonna backed away shaking her head "No."

"Fine" Lilly took a deep breath "Then I'll give you all of your mothers' powers, just like you want."

"Really?" Belladonna's face lit up.

Lee sat on the roof as the sun set, legs crossed and eyes closed taking in the fresh air. When he got a chill down his spine, he rushed to the entrance way where Sarkan was pacing.

"Father" Lee started.

"Yes, I felt it too" he turned to face the door "We need to go help Lily."

"What's going on?" Ruby raced down the stairs with Damien, Yoh and Aurora.

"Lily has called for us."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Are you all ready for a battle?"

"A battle?" Yoh took a step back "I've never been in a battle before."

"Aurora, go get the wolves. We will meet you in Brazil."

"Brazil?" Damien yelled "I thought you said Lily was in Egypt."

"I will explain along the way" Sarkan leapt up into the sky just floating there "Are you kids coming to help Lily or not?"

Lee was the first to follow, then Ruby and Damien with Yoh being the last. The family of vampires flew off to Brazil following the trail of power that Lily had left for them. Sarkan explained Lily's plan to destroy Belladonna and how necessary it was that they kill all her puppets before the sun rises.

It was almost midnight when Lily was almost done her chant, all the powers she was given was being passed over to Belladonna. Jacob had fallen to the floor with his head clutched between his hands. Sylvia moved fast while he was weakened and sucked out all his energy, Edwin then cut his head off to ensure Belladonna couldn't bring him back to life.

"Come on" Sylvie commanded "While they are still in a chant we need to get out of here."

"If Belladonna is going to be stronger we won't be able to get away" Max looked back at the two witches before leaving the basement.

"Trust us" Edwin pulled him up the stairs "Ah, you're right on schedule."

"Where's Lily?" Lee demanded as he and his family landed outside the hideout.

"Back in the basement giving Belladonna the powers."

Lee gritted his teeth running down to Lily. His breathing became heavy and the closer he got the tighter his chest became. He saw how powerless Belladonna was being caught in the chant and searched for a weapon to kill her.

Damien was about to follow his brother when Sarkan called him back "Leave him; we have all of Belladonna's puppets to get rid of."

As if on queue Belladonna's puppets started their attack along with another witch. This battle wasn't going to be easy and with time against them the witch had an advantage.

"Too much" Belladonna pushed away "I can't take anymore."

Lily staggered where she was looking exhausted "You haven't received it all yet."

"No more" she grabbed her head loosing her balance "I can't feel the rest of my body."

"You're weak, unable to sustain yourself with so much power."

"You" Lee shook with anger "You smell like my killer. I will kill you in return."

"Lee don't!" Lily shouted sending him flying against a wall.

It was too late. That little burst sent Belladonna over the edge. Without being able to contain her new powers it exploded out of her. Lily tried to contain it and absorb it back into her but it was too much after giving it away. It pushed her against the walls firmly, Lee pushed back against it.

"I may not have ever admitted this to myself before but I will not lose to you" he claimed reaching out and ripping off Belladonna's head "That's why I kissed you."

Lily fell to the ground "I knew you cared about me."

"Don't get your hopes up" he sneered picking her up "You're just a great practice dummy."

"Sure."


	6. It's All Over

"They just stopped coming" Yoh exclaimed.

"It must be over" Sarkan fell to the ground.

"Father!"

"I'm fine."

Damien turned to the stairs of the basement to see Lee carrying Lily. He placed her gently against one of the many Brazilian trees around the hideout.

"Where are the wolves?" Lily asked unable to open her eyes.

"Drew and Kitty went back home to kill any of Belladonna's puppets that she left there" Sarkan answered "Max can choose where he wishes to go, but the northern pack will always welcome you home."

"I think I'll stay with you vampires" Max ran his hands through his hair "If you don't mind."

"A pure heart" Sylvie sighed "It can not be tainted so easily."

"Too pure to be left to those who are weak" Edwin agreed.

"Huh?" Max turned to them confused.

"They are right" Sarkan nodded "We will be more than happy to have you live with us."

"May I remove my mark from this wolf?" Ruby asked.

"You may. I'll just add mine as extra protection for the future."

"Hey Lily" Damien tapped her face lightly "Don't leave us just yet."

"I need rest" her voice trailed off.

"Rest is an understatement" Lee hissed as he kissed Lily's forehead "You've been resting for two months, it's now April."

"Hey Lee" Damien knocked on the door frame "Are you okay? You've been by Lily's bedside since the fight with Belladonna."

"I'm fine. That fight just made me realize how precious life can be and that I shouldn't be fighting Lily for something that happened in the past that wasn't even her fault."

He shook his head smiling "I swear it sounds like you're in love with her."

Lee lightly touched his lips "I do not. That's your thing."

"Take her."

"Huh?"

"Lily has never loved me. I knew about her curse with Belladonna; first sign of her loving someone and all power and titles are given away and she's turned back to a human. She has always cared for all of us, especially you and Ruby."

"The point is that you love her."

"I love her just as much as I love you. Yes at one point I wanted her to only see me, but she couldn't so I accepted it. I will always love Lily and it will always hurt that she never chose me, but there is someone out there who is made just for me."

"Sometimes I wonder about you" Lee shook his head looking back at Lily "Thank you."

"Ruby wait up!" Max ran after her.

"How is she doing?" Ruby went to her best friends' side.

"Nothing yet" Lee responded "Take your new boyfriend outside to play, I'll let you know when she wakes up."

Ruby scowled and took Max's hand storming out of the room. He kissed her cheeks softly, letting her know it'll be okay. Damien also left the room closing the door behind him. Lee sat down beside Lily's bed; when he knew no one was around he leaned over to kiss her.

"You better wake up soon Lily."

"So charming" her frail voice told him.

He smiled "What else is new?"

"Your heart" her eyes fluttered open.

"I haven't seen that look in a while."

"What look?"

"Any and all of them" Lee jumped up to kiss her again "I'm so glad you're awake and alive."

"I said I needed to rest."

"That was a pretty long rest. I'll let the others know you're awake."

"Wait" she reached out for Lee "Before you go I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Come a little closer."

Lee leaned in closer; she put an arm around his neck and brought his lips to hers. Her heart soared and she didn't feel any clenching around her neck. Lily knew Belladonna was gone, which meant the world was free – at least until one of her students decides to take a stand for their own. But that was an issue for another century.

"What was that for?" Lee asked pulling away slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you would react."

"I want you as my own" he smiled kissing her again "But we can save that for when you're in perfect condition."

He laughed at the blush that appeared on Lily's cheeks as he left the room. The entire family came rushing in to see their witch awake, each one taking a turn to give her a hug. Ruby told her what she had missed; her and Max getting together while Edwin and Sylvia decided to try a life together and moved away.

Lily laughed "Is that all?"

"Oh no, there is so much more" Ruby waved a hand "But that can wait until you can move around."

"With some food it should only take about a week."

"Perfect!"

"This seems all too perfect" Lily frowned "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope" Sarkan smiled.

"You did a wonderful job at getting rid of Belladonna forever" Aurora assured her.


End file.
